


Heros never die

by Ashiwyn



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asshole Ben, Bad Boy Ben, Dominant Ben, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Overwatch - Freeform, Overwatch League - Freeform, Smutty goodness, Sub Rey, ben at least has an ok relationship with his parents, pro gamer au, seriously i'm gonna make snoke nice for once, seriously smutty goodness, snoke is a decent guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashiwyn/pseuds/Ashiwyn
Summary: Rey and kylo are on rival teams in the overwatch league. Rey is the newest player on Resistance. She is a rising star. Kylo is the handsome bad boy of Order. The two find a personal rivalry during their first match against each other. But is hate what drives them? Or is it something else?





	Heros never die

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and came up with this prompt. feel free to comment and suggest scene ideas that you think would be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey and kylo clash for the first time online.

Rey was sitting at her gaming computer. She had upgraded it so that she could run most games with very limited lag. The lag was mostly unnoticeable but occasionally on very heavy games it would slightly lag.

  
Her main monitor was hd and was top of the line while the other two monitors were slightly lower quality. They had recently been cleaned and were free of fingerprints and smudges. She had a nice keyboard hooked up that glowed orange between the keys so that she could see them in the dark. The WSDA keys showed wear and tear from constant use.

  
Rey’s brown hair was pulled up into three buns along the back of her head. Her skin had been tanned long ago but the many hours of sitting inside had caused it to become paler. Her hazel eyes where focused on the main screen in front of her. She wore a t-shirt with the phrase “Nerf this” printed on it. Under the words was the image of a cartoonish bunny face surrounded by a green ball.

  
Her ears where hidden under the official razer d.va headphones that she favored. They where connected into a Blue Yeti blackout microphone that connected into her computer. It was her favorite of all the microphones she owned.

  
The unused microphones sat in a box in her closet incase one of them broke. She kept every single microphone she ever owned. Even the crappy headset she had started with.

  
Rey had a gaming wireless razer mouse under her right hand as her left hand accessed the keys easily. Every ability was bound to a key that could easily be reached by her left hand.

  
On the middle screen she had Overwatch pulled up. Her teammates had pulled her into a session earlier that evening so they could practice before their match tomorrow.

  
“Pharah is up in air. Phas can you take care of her?” Poe called out. He was playing Soldier 76 and using the grillmaster skin.

  
“On it” Phasma called out. From somewhere behind them came a bullet that took out the Pharah. The kill feed showed that Phas was playing as Widowmaker. Rey hadn’t seen Phas for the whole game.

  
Rey swooped in from above. Her rockets took out the mercy who was attempting to res the other team’s Roadhog. She groaned as she was stunned and then hacked “Can someone take care of the Brig and the Sombra?”

  
“On it!” Finn called out as Rey watched tracer blink behind the Brigitte and unload the clip into her before finishing her with a melee.

  
Finn let out an enraged curse as the kill feed showed that he had been taken down by sombra. But it didn’t matter.

A Reinhardt came charging in and sombra was slammed against the wall and killed as Rey took the chance to rocket away to their backlines. She saw her health rising back to full as yellow mist was sprayed at her.

“Thanks for the save Rose. And Hux thanks for the healing”

  
“At least someone appreciates me. You could learn a lot Dameron.” Hux snapped

  
“You’re support Hugs. You are supposed to heal”

  
“Shut it Poe! Last time you said that Hux ended up going Battlemercy and stole the POTG” Rose spoke up.

  
Rey held in a laugh as she moved to capture the point. She was worried as they hadn’t seen the sixth enemy yet.

  
“Oh Shit!”

“Poe is down. Hux watch out!”

“Crap!”

“How the hell did he see me?”

  
Rey turned around in an attempt to help her team, but the kill feed showed three of them where already dead. Phasma fell next. Then Finn. The kill feed showed that they had all been killed by a reaper with the name kyloR3n.

Rey knew she would be the next to be attacked. She heard the heavy footfalls that denoted that the reaper was on his way. She saw the red outline on her right and turned to shoot a barrage of mini missiles.

  
The Reaper turned to smoke as he avoided her missiles and managed to get a few shots in before she activated her matrix.

The two circled each other as they dodged and strafed to avoid being shot. The reaper was better however and managed to demech Rey and take her down to ten health.

Rey knew she was dead with one more shot. She lined up a few shots and fired She bit her lip as he avoided two of her shots.

However, he was hit by the third in the head. She bit her lip hoping it would be enough to kill him. Otherwise she was dead. The killfeed showed that she had eliminated the reaper just as a healing mist replenished her health. Her team surrounded her in a protective maneuver.

  
Rey's secondary ult was at half charge. If she could get a few more kills she would have it up again. She stuck close to Hux and rose as Finn and Poe ran off to flank the other team.

  
“Rey you do realize who that was right?” Finn spoke first

Rey knew perfectly well who the reaper was. KyloR3n was part of their rival team, Order. He was considered one of the most skilled players.

“Of course I do Finn. I got lucky that time”

  
“No one gets lucky against Kylo! You have to outplay him to beat him!” Rose practically yelled. Rey cringed at her volume.

  
Rey had seen pictures of Kylo everywhere and watched his streams. He was considered the bad boy of the league. Girls swooned over him.

  
Rey was guilty of that but would never admit it. He was known to wear dark clothing and leather. He even had a custom leather jacket made. It was black with the Order logo on it.

  
“Well I guess I'm better than I thought.” Rey cringed softly. She didn't think she was good. When Leia and Han had asked her to join the team she had been surprised.

  
Their city Chandrila was a highly skilled team and likely the most diverse team in the league. They had an equal amount of female and male players. Despite what the press said, this was not a publicity stunt.

  
Their neighboring city of Mustifar was home to Order. Rey ran a hand through her hair. She focused for the next push. Her team went in hard. Yet something strange caught her attention. Kylo was back and he was focusing on her.

  
She found herself facing off against him more than was expected. Sometimes he would kill her and sometimes she would kill him.

On the second point Rey noticed that the entire enemy team was crowded in. She launched herself in the air baiting the roadhog. He took the bait and hooked her. She triggered her ultimate and it was pulled into the enemy team. Five of them where killed.

  
Before she could react, she heard the sound of Kylo triggering his ult behind her. He managed to kill her before getting sniped. The rest of the team pushed onto the point and soon it was over.

  
The next round was uninteresting. Besides being harassed by the reaper nothing happened. The other team didn't manage to even capture the first point. Rey received the play of the game. She smiled and looked at the clock. It was late. She said goodbye to her team and logged off. She needed rest for the game tomorrow.

  
Rey leaned back in her chair. She smiled feeling confident in herself for the first time in a long time. She lifted her arms above her head and leaned back in her chair stretching with a soft moan at how good it felt. She placed her headphones over her right monitor.

She stripped off her cloths. Her bedroom walls were covered in soundproofing panels. No one would hear any noise from her apartment.  
After she had changed into her pajamas she slipped into bed. Her eyes drooped close as she fell into a deep sleep.

  
Ben sighed as she stared at his screen and brushed a lock of his raven hair out of his face. The D.va had been a challenge. Unpredictable and causing havoc. He had not expected her to be able to outplay him. He looked at her career profile.

The player had chosen the name of Sc_Avenger. It was an interesting choice for a name. He was intrigued by them.

  
Ben closed out of the game and sighed. He wondered if his neighbor was still up or even home.

He had soundproofed the bedroom of his penthouse. If you could even call it that. He only took up half the floor. She took up the other half.  
The only area on their floor that was not an apartment was the small hallway/lobby that connected to the elevator. It was honestly more space than he needed.

However, it was also nice to not be cramped in a small apartment. Sometimes his mom and dad would visit. He smiled as he looked at a picture of his parents. They might not have been the best parents, but they cared for him. They were still on good terms even though he was on a rival team.

Ben's stomach rumbled and he groaned realizing he had forgotten to eat once again. He stood up from his chair which his mother had gotten custom made to be comfortable for his larger frame.

  
Ben walked through his apartment to his kitchen. He flipped the light on. Before he even got to the fridge, he noticed a container on the counter. He recognized it as the kind his mother always used.  
Ben smiled as he noticed a note from his mother on the container.

  
“Ben, I know how you get when you are gaming. I know you probably forgot to eat. Here is some dinner for you.”

  
The container was popped open and shoved hastily into the microwave by large hands. It was chicken and stuffing. He eagerly dug into the food. He loved his mother dearly. Sometimes even regretted not joining her team. He also loved playing on Order. Sure, Snoke was a hardass, but he respected his players and pushed them to become better.

  
Ben washed his dishes. He had a match tomorrow. First match of the season. He grinned thinking of the frustrated look Dameron's face would have. The man was a pain. He always loved seeing him get frustrated. He wondered in Poe would piss off Hux again. Seeing Hux go battlemercy had been memorable.

  
The large man snuggled into bed. His eyes drooped as he laid his head on the pillow. Slowly darkness pulled him into the realm of sleep.

  
Rey woke to the sound of loud swearing from her neighbor the next morning. Her hair was a total mess. She groaned; half tempted to pound on the walls to make the idiot stop.

  
Slowly she dragged herself out of bed. She needed her hot coco if she was going to make it through the day. Rey didn't drink coffee. The beverage gave her a horrible stomachache. No, her caffeine came from hot coco. She grabbed her favorite mug. This mug was custom made. It had a picture of Solas from dragon age on it. After the Keurig was done brewing, she put a generous amount of whipped cream on it and smiled. She knew it was going to be a great day.

  
The birds chirped outside her window. A morning dove was perched on her windowstill. She smiled softly as she sipped her coco. Loud swearing erupted from next door again.

Rey was tempted to go tell them to shut up. Whoever the asshole was that lived next to her was annoying. Sometimes she would hear loud moans coming from his apartment or hear him bringing girls home.

More than once she had seen a girl walk out of his apartment. She sighed wondering who it would be this time. Some leggy blond? or maybe a girl with black hair. He seemed to prefer gorgeous women. Rey sighed as she sipped her drink. She hoped that she would never meet him.

  
Her phone buzzed with a text from Finn reminding her of when they where set to play. She had to be at the stadium for one in the afternoon so they could set up. She quickly sent him a text saying thank you before turning back to her drink.

  
Rey heard her neighbor's door slam and his heavy footfalls indicated that he was leaving for the day. She felt relieved that she could have some peace.  
Rey had never personally met her neighbor. She had attempted too after moving in but when she knocked at the door she had heard a male voice yell at her to "Fuck off"

  
The next morning she had seen a leggy blond walk out of his apartment and that killed her desire to have any interaction with him. She was better off avoiding the asshole.

  
Of course it probably wouldn't be wise to talk to him anyway. If she did then he would probably make her life hell. She didn't need that in her life.  
Rey would avoid contact with the asshole next door. No matter what.

  
She sighed as she hopped into the shower. The warm water felt good on her skin. She needed to relax before the match later. Rey was at her best when she was relaxed. She took her time cleaning her body to the best of her ability. She used a vanilla scented body wash and some shampoo that was made from honey and royal jelly. These were her go to products.

  
Rey stepped out of the shower and turned the fan on. She wrapped her hair in one towel and her body in another. Looking at the clock she noticed that she had a few hours left before the match. Rey dressed in the shirt that her team had provided for her and grabbed her d.va headset before running out the door fully dressed. She knew they had setup before the match and she wasn't going to miss it. This was her first game as a pro. She wasn't going to let her team down.  
Rey opted to grab the train instead of drive. She knew that one of her teammates would give her a lift home and it was a nice day out. It would be nice to walk. The city was busy with people going through their daily lives.

  
The sun was out and the skies were clear. This match was not one of the regular season matches, but that didn't mean Rey wouldn't do her best. She was determined to prove that she had what it took to be part of the league.

Rey hurried down the stairs into the subway. It was filled with people. She made it to her platform just as the train got there. There were no open seats on the train forcing her to stand and hold onto the handrail next to her for balance. She plugged in her headphones into her phone and spent the ride listening to music.

  
At the stop closest to the venue Rey got off the train. She walked up the stairs into the warm sunlight with a smile.

  
The stadium was not that far away. Her brisk pace got her there quickly. She slipped through the back door with a smile and went to find her friends.

  
Rey bumped into a large chest and a rich voice growled “Watch where you are going idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> don't be afraid to comment. I want to hear your thoughts


End file.
